


Kassandra Potter and the life of a demigoddess

by Cyotneuth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, half-blood Harry Potter, unknown relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyotneuth/pseuds/Cyotneuth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Triwizard Tournament debacle, Kassandra Potter decided that enough was enough and left Britain Wizarding World behind to start a new life. Little did she knew, her life will be turned upside down once more.<br/>After all, how could you live a normal life when you were a demigoddess and your name was Kassandra Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived?</p>
<p>"I thought I had seen it all with the Wizarding World, how wrong was I! Now I have to deal with demigods, monsters, Gods, quests and other things I never thought existed. And to tell you the truth, I don't know why I am even surprised by it all." - Kassandra Potter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter nor Percy Jackson.  
> English is not my maternal language, so be patient with me ^^

CHAPTER ONE

 

Enough was enough.

 

Kassie, also known as Kassandra Astraea Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived, had had enough of Wizarding World of Britain, with its sheep and its people who had no shame in turning their back on her one minute and the next one they were back to venerate the ground she was walking on (not like she actually appreciated that too, far from it, she just wanted to be a normal girl, treated just like everyone else) and back again.

They insulted her, slandered her and when there was a problem they just expected her to solve it for them, it was just like that in second year. And she had absolutely no doubt it would be like that again. She did warn them that he was back. They should be preparing themselves for what was sure to come, but nooo. They preferred discrediting her in the newspapers, calling her a liar, an attention seeking girl and a lot of other things.

 

Tossing the newspaper in anger, Kassandra lied down on her bed. It has been more than three weeks since the end of her fourth year, more than three weeks since Cedric's death and nearly a whole year since they begun slandering her. They didn't believe her, thought her insane but when they will realized she had been telling the truth for the beginning they will turn to her and expect her to take care of all their problems.

Well, too bad for them, she will not, not this time around. There is a limit to what someone can take and she had reached hers. Voldemort was their problem, not hers, by Merlin, she was just a teenager who didn't even finish her schooling! Make the aurors do their job for once!

To make things even worse, her friends didn't even contact her once since the end of the year. She just received one letter from them and it only said that they couldn't tell her anything about what was happening in the Wizarding World or with their families. Obviously, they did not know that she subscribed to the Prophet.

 

During her childhood, she dreamed about the day she would reach her majority to finally leave her relatives behind her. But when she learned of the Wizarding World, whe thought that it was her escape and her dream changed. But after her second year, it came back, but she wouldn't just leave her relatives, no she would leave Britian Wizarding World too. Now she realized that her chance may have come earlier than she thought.

She had participated in a tournament reserved for adults when she was a minor and the Ministry accepted it, so it had to mean something. She had researched the rules of the Tournament during the school year and what she found out seemed to corroborate it.

 

Standing up, Kassie took her bag and made her way out of the house.

 

 

 

Kassie had made her way to Gringotts from her relatives house and was now sitting in the office of the Potter's Account Manager waiting for the result of her blood test.

She had been right, the fact that she had been chosen by the cup (even if it had been tampered) and the Ministry allowed her participation in an event reserved for adults made her an adult by law and by magic.

The goblin explained to her that now that she was emancipated she could use magic outside of Hogwarts and she could rightfully claim her lordship. They were now waiting for the result of the test to know what she inherited.

Seeing words appearing on the parchment where she dropped 3 drops of blood, Kassie leaned on her chair and waited for her Account Manager to read it over and hand it to her.

 

**Name: Kassandra Astraea Potter**

**Birth date: 31 st July 1980**

 

**Age : 14**

 

**Blood : Half-blood**

 

**Race : Half-blood**

 

**Parents: **

**James C Potter (father – deceased)**

**Unknown (father)**

**Lily J Potter _born_ Evans (mother – deceased)**

 

**Grand parents: **

**Fleamont H Potter (paternal)**

**Euphemia L Potter (paternal)**

**Richard A Evans (maternal)**

**Unknown (maternal)**

 

**Godparents: **

**Sirius O Black**

**Alice R Longbottom**

 

**Heiress: **

**Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter (by blood)**

**Noble and Most Ancient House of Black (godfather and by magic)**

**Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell (by blood)**

 

**Inheritance: **

**Lyra Potter Vault**

**Lily Evans Vault**

**James Potter Vault**

**Potter Family Vault (open upon majority)**

**Peverell Family Vault (open upon majority)**

**Black Heir Vault (open if the Heir ring accepted the person)**

**Black Family Vault (open upon accord of the Lord)**

 

**Magical abilities: **

**Parselmouth**

**Unknown (father)**

**Unknown (grand mother)**

 

Frowning at the number of “Unknown” written on the parchment, Kassandra looked up at the goblin.

 

“Excuse me, but what does the 'Unknown' means? How can it be unknown when I just tested my blood? And I do understand what 'half-blood' means for my blood, but I do not see the link with my race” said the perplexed teenager.

 

“All your questions are linked and have the same answer, Miss Potter. It has been some times since we met someone like you, exception made for your mother since we did not know, They tend to stay where Their seat of power is after all. Half-blood is what we call the offspring of the Gods with mortals, demigods, half mortals half gods. You, Miss Potter, are a demigoddess” answered the goblin calmly.

 

Kassie stared at him without blinking for some time, showing absolutely no reactions. Until:

 

“Well, holy shit!” she exclaimed with eyes opening wide.


	2. Chapter two

CHAPTER TWO

 

 

The airport of John F Kennedy in New York was bustling with activity and people. Kassie wasn't ashamed to say that she was quite lost. For someone who never left England or even left on vacation (going to Hogwarts didn't count, that was school after all), landing in one of the Big Apple's airports was quite a shock and disconcerting.

The teenager was relieved that she had taken the time to book a taxi before leaving British soil because she was sure she would have had a hard time getting her hands on one that would be available, and that was without talking about finding where they were parked. After more than 8 hours of flight surrounded by too many strangers, she couldn't wait to just sit in the car and rest.

While she dragged her suitcases, Kassie looked around to try to find a sign with her name written on it. When the young woman finally find her driver, she quickly made her way over him and followed him out to his taxi. The man invited her to go in and sit while he put her luggage in the trunk.

While she made herself comfortable she saw different pictures in the front of the car. On all of them, she could see a smiling and cheerful teenager probably the same age as her and in some of them she was with her current driver. Seeing the difference in age she supposed that she was the driver's daughter.

Resting her head on the headrest, Kassie mentally thanked the goblins for their help. They couldn't tell her who was her supposedly second father (seriously, how can someone have two BIOLICALS fathers? She still couldn't wrap her head around this) or her maternal grand mother but they managed to lessen the possibilities thanks to some tests she did not understand, apparently her father was part of the Greek Pantheon (she learned there were more than one: the Greek, the Roman, the Egyptian, the Nordic and who knows what else. If learning Gods were real wasn't enough, she now had to live knowing there were at least hundreds of them.). As for her grand mother, they couldn't tell. Thanks to them, she knew where to go to find answers and train: Camp Half-blood. They also made her immigration's papers both in the American Muggle and Wizarding World and helped her find a house to buy in New York, for a fee of course (thank you inheritance).

Sighing, Kassandra closed her eyes and tried to sleep, she still had one hour and a half of travel to do before reaching Long Island after all.

 

 

 

_Miss_

 

_Miss_

 

Kassie shifted in her sleep and tried to ignore the muffled voice.

 

_Wake up, we arrived_

 

_Miss_

 

Kassandra blinked her eyes several times and looked around disoriented.

 

“Miss”, she locked eyes with her driver finally understanding where she was. “We arrived.”

 

Looking outside, the young woman saw that they were parked on the grass with the road on their left and in front of her was supposedly Half-Blood Hill. She looked back at the driver when he cleared his throat to get her attention back.

 

“Are you really sure you that is where you want me to leave you? There are not a lot of things around here” he said while looking outside with uncertainty.

 

Remembering the pictures she saw earlier, she tried to placate him. He certainly wouldn't want someone to dump his daughter in what he considered the middle of nowhere.

 

“Yes, yes that's it. If they are not already here, my friends will rapidly join me. We will be camping for a few days.” Kassie said with faked excitation and the most innocent smile she could master.

 

They went out and took her luggage out of the taxi. After that, the driver went back in his car and began driving away, but not before he threw her another uncertain look. And she couldn't blame him for it because, seriously, she didn't look like someone who was going to go camping with her suitcases. She really needed to work on her excuses' ideas, the only thing that saved her was her innocent look, who would thinks she could ever be up to no good with a face like that (Snape wasn't counting, with him she was always up to no good no matter what).

Sighing, the teen put her silky black hair in a loose bun before getting her wand out of her wand holder (and wasn't that a wonderful feeling to be able to do magic outside of Hogwarts. She restrained herself from doing magic until she was in the American soil, she had no faith in the English Ministry) and casting feather-light charm on her luggage and shrinking them to put them all in her pockets. When she was done with that she took hold of her wand once again.

 

“Point-me Camp Half-blood” she clearly said and watched with interest as her wand began vibrating and moved in different directions like it was disoriented. It seemed like the protections around the camp guarded it even from magic. Kassie decided to test something else, maybe if she was less specific it could work.

 

“Point-me Half-blood Hill.”

 

Her wand reacted in a less violent way but still gave a little vibration while pointing in a global area in front of her. The newly discovered demigoddess began her walk to the camp with the impression that something important had slipped out of her mind, something the goblins had told her. While she pondered on this fact, she didn't put much care in the hissing, after all it sounded muffled like it was far away from her and it wasn't strange to find snakes in the woods so she continued her way.

After a while, Kassie started to feel uneasy, something wasn't quite right and she was sure that it was somehow related to the thing she could not remember and the hissing was quickly coming closer, too quickly for a simple snake, but it was still too far for her to comprehend what it was saying. Grabbing her wand tightly, the young woman carried on her way to camp with a more pressing pace.

The hissing was coming closer and closer and she could now catch some whispered words from at least two different voices: 'half-blood', 'eat', 'tasty food' and 'kill'. With a start, Kassie turned over and looking wide eyed at the things coming to her. In front of her were three green skinned women, or more exactly humanoid women, with twin serpents trunks instead of legs wearing armor on the first half of their body accompanied by a large shield and spear with a sharp carved blade. With a shudder she noticed that their way of talking reminded her oddly of Voldemort's way of talking because what she thought of being parseltongue was really English with a part hissed when they pronounced 's'.

She now knew what she had forgotten. _Monsters_. Demigods' bane. How could she forget something as important as that?!

It was only thanks to four years of Quidditch training that she was able to dodge the well aimed attacks of the snake women but she knew she would not be able to eternally dodge their attacks and she had no sword or other weapons of the like to attack them back. Her thinking was demonstrated when one of the snake women spear lacerated her left arm. She needed to put some distance between them and quickly!

Casting a bombarda spell near them for diversion, she run as far away from them as she could. Unfortunately they rapidly recovered and chased her. Firing as much spells as she could think of while running, Kassie was a little relieved when a confringo managed to hit its target and transformed one of the monsters in an explosion of dust. _One down, two to go_.

She could see the entrance to camp but she knew she could not make it with them chasing her. She may be quick on her feet but with the way they slithered behind her they would catch up to her before she passed the border and they knew it if their smirk was anything to go by.

Dodging behind a tree to avoid a strike aimed to her head, Kassandra found herself surrounded with a tree blocking any possible escapes by behind. She was beginning to get out of breath, she was already tired by her travel, she soon would not be able to keep up with them. While the one on her right made to strike her, she cast a stinging hex which deflected the trajectory of her attack, making her hammer her spear in the tree close to her throat. Bypassing her, she fired an overpowered reducto to her, changing her in dust too.

Concentrated as she was on this one, she didn't notice the last one approaching her and hitting her with one of her twin serpents trunks in the stomach, throwing her against a nearby tree. Disoriented, the demigoddess shook her head in a try to clear it. She tried to get to her wand that she had dropped during the impact before the last snake woman could get to her but unfortunately, the landing shook her up quite a lot and she wasn't quick enough. She rolled on herself to escape her and stopped when she was within arm's reach of her wand but the monster was already towering her with her spear raised. She screamed when white-hot pain traversed her body when the spear lacerated her chest. With a blurry vision, she saw the spear being raised again for a last strike and extended her trembling arm to her wand. When she felt her hand connect with it she quickly brought it in front of her while the spear descend on her and cried a spell.

 

“Incendio Duo!” she saw powerful red flames come out of her wand toward what she hoped was the monster and let her wand arm go limp beside her, she did not have anymore force left.

 

 

Before she completely blacked out, she heard faint voices coming closer.

 

_She's hurt!_

 

_Quick, we need to bring her to medical bay!_

 

_Someone go and find some of Apollo's kids!_


End file.
